deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/Alfa Group Vs. GSG-9
In a battle between what is possibly the two greatest federal counter-terrorist units in the world. One a Russian counter-terroism unit tasked with counter-terroism, as well as special operations in a time of war!! The other, a top-notch counter-terroism unit who has delt with some of the biggest hostage situations in history. In a battle between modern weapons and small unit tactics only one will be The Deadliest Warrior! Alfa Groug Alfa Group is part of F.S.B or Federal Security Service which is what replaced the K.G.B but also acts like the F.B.I. Alfa Group was founded in 1974 in the Aftermath of the Munich Olympics. It was hoped that the Soviet Union's capacity to defend against a terrorist attack would increase significantly with the creation of this unit. Originally this special-purposed counter-terroism unit was involved in delicate operations that necissatated its members' unique skill set. Such as the 1983 highjacking of Aeroflot flight 6833 hijacking. Its use would expand into more military oriented and less counter-terroism focused operations in the Soviet-Afgan War. Most notabally their participation in the assassination of the Afgan President. This marked the start of the Soviet Occupation of Afganhistan and the group's extensive involvedment throughout it. When the Soviet Union colapsed Russia became a target for terroism sincd then the group has had extensive counter-terroism efforts, such as various hostages rescues such as the 2004 Baslan School Siege where they rescued over 800 hostages at a school (300 hostages died in fire at the very end), as well as tracking down various terroist figures. During this time the group has also had extensive involvement in various conflicts involving Russia. Such as the Chechen Wars, South Ossetia War, Civil War in Tajikistan, and several others. Alfa Group's main role is currently counter-terroism, though they still continue to be involved in every major conflict involving Russia. They ae capable of parachuting and various other things similar to that. Alfa Group is rigorously trained and can operate behind enemy lines for long periods of time. Makarov.jpg|Makarov Pistol Pp-2000.jpg|PP-2000 Saiga12new.jpg|Saiga 12 20071010190731_pkm4-sm.jpg|PK Machine Gun Sad.jpg|An-94 rgd5.jpg|RGD-5 Grenade GSG-9 During the Munich Massacre the incident culminated when German police unequiped and trained to deal with this situation underestimated the number of terrorists and attempted to free the hostages. This resulted in the deaths of all hostages, five out of eight terroirsts, and one German police man. German law-enforcement found itself severely humiliated due to their historic relationship with Jews and Israelis. As a result, the West German Govornment created a unit that would be able to respond to these types of situations hence the GSG-9. Their first real situations would be in the Luftansa Flight hijacking. In which 30 GSG-9 operators with the help of 2 SAS operators helped free 85 hostages from 4 terrorists. The flight had traveled all over the world and eventually landed to refuel in Mogadishu where the GSG-9 and 2 SAS operators freed them. Only one hostage was killed and that was before this operation took place. After the Iranian embassy siege the GSG-9 would be based off of the SAS's counter-terrorist teams. Since then the GSG-9 has been used in other hostage situations, as well as dealing with kidnappers and some counter-piracy. Like any federal counter-terroirst unit, all members must be ex cops, ex military, or have worked for some agency for the German gov. The GSG-9 has the capabilities to parachute, and operate maritime. GSG-9 members cross train with France's G.I.G.N, Spain's G.E.O, Hong Kong's S.D.U, Malaysia's S.A.U, America's S.W.AT, and H.R.T teams. G17.jpg|Glock17 mp5.jpg|Heckler & Koch Mp5A3 Remington_870MCS.jpg|Remington Model 870 HK G3 (2).jpg|Heckler & Koch G3 File800px-G36bw.jpg|Heckler & Koch G36 Stun Grenade.jpg|Stun Grenade X-factors Alfa Group/GSG-9 Training/88/82 Alfa Group is a federal counter-terrorist unit with military special forces standards and capabilities, they are able to operate behind enemy lines for long periods of time and have gone up against actual military forces. Their wartime capabilities have been shown in the Soviet-Afgan War, and the Chechen Wars. The GSG-9 are hihgly trained but they are not trained to go up against actual military forces. They are trained to deal with terrorists and dangerous criminals. Precision88/95 The GSG-9 is one of the most precise federal counter-terrorist units out there. Everything they do goes according to plan, they are right on time right where they are suppose to be. Everything is accomplished right when they need with no colateral damage. Alfa Group has shown to have much precision but it is not anywhere near as good as the GSG-9's. Operational Experience/90/85 Both groups were founded around the same time. However, Alfa Group has had constant involvement in various wars, as well as dealing with various hostage situations especially recently. GSG-9 has delt with many hostage situations and kidnappings. However, where GSG-9 may have 50 missions a year. During wartime Alfa Group will have well over 80. Organization85/93 Alfa Group has millions of troops and cops to select from. Meanwhile GSG-9 only has 200 thousand troops and several hundred thousand cops to select from. Germany also has higher standards of their recruits then Russia. They are a smaller size and more organized. Plus we all know the Germans and the Japanese are the most organized people in the world. Arguments GSG-9 Argument (By Red): Although Alfa Group bring some effective perks and capability to the table, I think GSG 9 has out done them here. GSG 9 was founded in 1973, giving them an operational history difference of 1 year against Alfa Group, in this time, history saw special operations teams, in perticular western ones, begin to counter a growing number of terrorist high jackings onboard western airlines. GSG 9 stepped up to the rising challenge and put the terrorists back in their place, as shown by operations like Fire Magic and Flight 737. Although not a war time group like Alfa Group, GSG 9 has been on constant alert and has been utilised tremendousley ever since just as Alfa Group has but that 1 year difference put thems in a significant position. Miniscule differences will decide the winner here since both units are very skilled. And a 1 year difference is one. GSG 9 have always maintained co-operation with other elite counter-terroism units like CO19 and GIGN and its evident they learn and teach eachother, such as co-operation between CO-19 and GSG 9 for the 2012 Olympics. The fact that GSG 9 has a rich tradition for making their team lethal by not only learning their lessons but others puts them in the better place than Alfa Group. GSG 9 has gone as far as two co-operate which special forces such as the SAS during the Flight 737 incident. Just another lesson for the unit to learn from elite special forces. Both special forces will feel the grind in order to win and tight close quarter scenarios that counter-terrosim training is gievn the GSG-9 above all else will give them a advanatge at Urban combat while Alfa Group is more flexible and has other priorities. Although Alfa Group has partispated in war time scenarios, GSG 9 are deployed on a heavily regular basis and many years of training through near war time events like the cold war and the terrorist troubles has given these guys the experience they need to tackle their Russian opponents. GSG 9 today bring the modern and up to date kit which has carved a legend for reliability and effectiveness. Overall, I think the training, 1 years of operational experience and weaponary that GSG-9 bring will outdo their russian counter-parts and make GSG 9 the deadliest warrior. Alfa Group Argument (By EA): The Alfa Group (better known to you Call of Duty fans as the FSB from MW2's No Russian) are going to triumph over the GSG-9 for the same exact reason that the SWAT Team did: operational experience. Redkite blows the 1-year difference of their existence way out of proportion. If you look at what the Alfa Group has achieved in the time it's been around as compared to the GSG-9 (even with its one-year 'advantage') there's no comparison. The Alfa Group was seriously involved in the occupation of Afghanistan, and notable operations like these are much more dangerous than boarding a plane to shoot at untrained terrorists, and ultimately have a greater impact on global politics. The Alfa Group has also brought its firepower to Chechnya, against a ruthless adversary that is willing to resort to torture and civilian casualties to achieve their goals - and the sick thing about it is that you have to be just as brutal to effectively fight an enemy like that. The Russian military as a whole (Alfa Group included) is going to have strong discipline tied into their training (which the Russians have an advantage in) and that grounding in discipline means they'll be able to hold their position under fire a lot more easily than the aggressive GSG-9 who are used to breaching and "kicking in the damn door". The Alfa Group can hold their ground as well as push forward on the offensive. The Alfa Group has been trained to go up against military forces, and the work they pulled off against the enemy forces speaks for itself. Finally, look at the weapons that the two teams are bringing in; the GSG-9's weapons are specialist weapons that are perfectly suited for hostage-rescuing and breaching missions as well as long-range overwatch. The Alfa Group is bringing in the durable and hard-hitting firepower that the Russian military brings to bear in every conflict. Ultimately, the difference between these two special forces groups is who they fight and how - the GSG-9 fights terrorists with handguns while the Alfa Group charges into warzones against competent foes who can fight back, and they're more flexible to boot. No matter the situation, the Alfa Group has been there and is prepared." Notes *A full vote will contain 4+ sentences with good reasoning. Anything less doesn't count as a vote at all. *Argument's count as votes. *Should the battle take place in Berlin or Moscow? Your decide! Battle I really couldn't think of a backstory for this, so we're gonna have a simple old fashion DW fight. The classic warrior sees warrior. So I hope you enjoy the fight! Alfa Group GSG-9 In the crowded streets of Berlin, a GSG-9 team is sent to capture Russian intelligence agents operating in Berlin. The Alfa Group members are believed to be in a large building in the metro area of Berlin. The GSG-9 team is on the roof top a couple rows buildings directly infront of it. One member is closely watching the Alfa Group members with his scoped G36C. One Alfa Group member is looking out the window drinking his coffee, he sees the GSG-9 sniper and instantly runs into the other room to get his equipment, as he does that the GSG-9 sniper takes a shot at him, as the bullet goes through the air at 6,336 MPH the Alfa Group fourth in command yells "WE'RE UNDER ATTA!!!" right before he can finish his sentence he is dropped dead in the head. "They know we're here go go go!!" shouted the GSG-9 sniper. The rest of the GSG-9 team repels into the building. An Alfa Group member quickly tosses a grenade from the corner, the GSG-9 second in command kicks it right out of the window the second he lands into the building. They quickly move in a tactical formation into the next room, where they are quickly greeted by a large amount of fire from Alfa Group. They take cover behind the walls. Alfa Group starts to shoot at the walls. "These walls aren't thick enough to hold out for long, we've got to take themout now!" said the lowest ranking GSG-9 member. The GSG-9 third in command tossed a stun grenade, the grenade quickly exploded, Alfa Group members blind fired their weapons to keep the GSG-9 from shooting back. The Alfa Group leader throws a grenade "FIRE IN THE HOLD!!" he shoughts to his comrades. "GRENADE!!" says the GSG-9 third in command, he jumps on the grenade to save his friend's lives. "Grab the PKM!!!" said the Alfa Group leader. "Yes Sir!!" says the lowest ranking Alfa Group member. He rolls out of cover to get the PKM to his right. The GSG-9 leader blind fires shooting him in the leg. He just manages to get to cover. "Blind Fire!" says the GSG-9 leader. He grabs the PKM. The GSG-9 second in command hits the PKM by blind firing. The PKM is going to explode in seconds. "Fire in the Hole!" shouts the lowest ranking Alfa Group member. he throws it to the GSG-9. The leader quickly picks it up and throws it out the window. "We don't have much cover we've got to move up the stairs" says the lowest ranking Alfa Group operator. "But the sniper?". "It's either him or them. Let's move!". The Alfa Group members quickly move up the stairs, the second in command throws a grenade down the stairs to slow down the GSG-9 team. As the Alfa Group members move up the stairs in formation, the leader is too tall, his head sticks just an inch above the window. The GSG-9 sniper quickly takes him out. The Two others quickly duck their heads in shock and anger as his body slowly falls to the ground and the blood wipes all over the walls. The GSG-9 team comes down the hall, he turns the corner, he and the Alfa Group second in command have their sights locked onto each other, the Alfa Group member pulls the trigger on his AN-94 first and swiftly puts one shot into his neck. He is quickly gunned down by the GSG-9 leader with a G3. "Shit Shit Shit Shit!!!" shouts the Alfa Group second in command. The GSG-9 leader takes a shot at his legs from the bottom of the stairs, he just misses as the Alfa Group operator backs up the stairs. The GSG-9 second in command comes up the stairs with his Remington 870 with the Leader infront of him. Right at they come to the top, the second in command fires 6 shots with his Saiga 12, the GSG-9 operators duck down as he walks backwards. As he walks backwards he passes by a window, the GSG-9 sniper quickly takes a shot and barely misses, the bullets goes right infront of him hitting the skin of his nose. The GSG-9 leader quickly realizes he is out of ammo and switches to his Glock. He carefully comes up the stairs, he sees the Alfa Group operator and takes aim, the Alfa Group operator and GSG-9 leader both fire a the same time. The 9mm bullet doesn't penetrate the Alfa Group second in command's body armor, but impact forces knocks him on the ground. The shotgun blast blows the GSG-9 leader's head right off. He tosses a grenade down the stairs, the GSG-9 operator grabs it and throws it back at him, right when he sees it, he shoots it with his Saiga 12. Five pieces of sharpnel hit him. One in the leg, two in the chest, one in the arm and one in his helmet. His helmet and body armor save him. He realizes he is out of ammo and switches to his Makarov. As he gets up while moving on his back, the GSG-9 sniper sees him and takes a shot. Right as he gets up, the shot barely misses his head and hits his arm. The Alfa Group operator screams in pain. He tosses his gun into his other hand while moving away from the windows. Right then the GSG-9 operator comes up with his Remington 870, right before he can take the shot, the Alfa Group member shoots him right in the neck dropping him instantly. The Alfa Group member moves under the windows against the walls to get down the stairs. Where he grabs his former comrade's An-94. He moves back up the stairs. He throws the Saiga across the room, the GSG-9 sniper quickly puts his sights on that, right before the GSG-9 Sniper can react, the Alfa Group second in command pokes his head out of the window and with his AN-94 puts a shot into the GSG-9 sniper's head. WINNER: Alfa Group Winning Argument's Opinion "It would be unfair to say that the battle was no contest, but it wasn't a very difficult task either for Alfa Group to beat the GSG-9. When you take a paramilitary group and put it up against a military group, the military group will always win. Why? Because if you're put in a situation where your life is at stake, there's no room for error. Every action you take is measured to the millimeter for perfection, and that's what your success relies on. The GSG-9 mostly deal with hostage situations where the people most at stake are the hostages themselves, and they weren't prepared like Alfa Group was to take on an opponent who was ready to shoot at them first and not give an inch." ____EA What should my next fight be? Punisher Vs. TDKR Bane Soprano Crime Family Vs SAMCRO Category:Blog posts